private investigations
by earlybird-obi-wan
Summary: A private detective of Palpatine finds a diary just before ROTS, my first songfic


**Title: Private investigations**

Author: Earlybird-obi-wan

**Timeframe:** CLW a few days before ROTS

Disclaimer : Lucas Star-Wars and Private investigations is from Dire Straits

**Private investigations**

**Its a mystery to me**

**The game commences**

**For the usual fee**

**Plus expenses**

I am Boyd Vienar and I am doing research on the attack on the Coruscant Galactic Shopping Mall.

My wife and children had been there and were among the casualties.

It is the day after their burial on Alderaan and I have returned to Coruscant.

I vowed I would bring to justice the beings which had been responsible for the attack

I enter the rubble of the Coruscant Galactic Shopping Mall looking for clues. An acrid stench still permeates the place, soot and blackened walls everywhere. The centre of the explosion was in the main concourse. I am lucky, I see one of the fire-investigators is present and he shows me a piece of the bomb as I show him my ID.

I take the piece with me to my office.

A sign says: Personal detective agency of the supreme chancellor Palpatine.

I tapped in a command on my computer and frowned, a blue screen with "hard-disk failure imminent" on it.

The computer of my mate Mori Sinna was on the desk next to mine and I activated that one.

I was prompted to provide a pass-word and that was easy to circumvent with my knowledge of the computers of the police-department on Alderaan and my extensive training to slice computers.

I started to grin "Mori had kept a copy of his diary from the PDA on his computer. Let's see what he is writing. He is always talking of a girl in every place he visits."

An entry of almost two and a half year ago spoke of a visit to Devaron.

Devaron? I had been there with Anakin Skywalker to find a cure for his master Obi-Wan.

I read further and saw he had visited the arrows-dealer on Shalla and procured arrows and poisons. Two flying droids were bought from the Techno-union and he wrote 'I saw the target being hit by two arrows and collapse with the meari on top of him. A few hours later he was rescued and looking sick. Good the test is commencing.'

And he was my mate?

I read 'I have set up clues for my friends, they will meet some difficulty but the search will prove successful.'

I had to swim through the sewers and that had earned me days of sickness and a stay in the Jeditemple healer's ward.

**Confidential information**

**Its in a diary **

I copied the entire diary and more files on a memory-stick I always carried with me, errased my logs from his computer and left the office to my apartment in the lower levels of the Senate-district. The office is at the outskirts of the Senate-district.

**This is my investigation**

**Its not a public inquiry**

Why did Mori Sinna do it? Time to visit his diary again and do some more investigations.

Next entry in his diary was about his finding of the formula. He wrote 'My friends have collected the vials. The original formula is saved by me from the computer of Jedda Bin after they escaped in the sewers. I have saved it on my PC. When asked I will deliver it to my employer.'

I went to my office after making certain Mori Sinna was away. I discovered he was on an errand for the supreme Chancellor Palpatine and would return tomorrow.

I managed to slice into Mori Sinna's computer and found the formula in some old files sitting on that computer for almost two years. I copied it and replaced it with a useless formula.

Another file was looking interesting and I copied it on a datadisk. I went to visit the Jeditemple again after so many years.

I asked the Jedi at the gate if Master healer Aaqu was available. She recognised me after these years and said that he wasn't at the temple but that his friend healer Kaagi Adin was in the healers ward. Another Jedi guided me to the healers ward and I showed Kaagi Adin my investigations. He began to smile after he saw the formula and said "This is already a fake, the real formula is in the Jeditemple-archives. Artoo has foiled them."

Kaagi helped me with the other files and he became worried. He said "That bombing was planned by General Grievous and the Trade Federation and the orders have come from Count Dooku." More clues were not found on the files.

I promised Kaagi Adin to research the main-frame of the detective-agency and that I would meet him again after reading more in the diary.

I went to the office and planted a bugging device.

**I go checking out the report**

**Digging up the dirt**

**You get to meet all sorts**

**In the line of work**

I went to my apartment and read some more in the diary of Mori Sinna.

'This war is going to make me rich. My employer has given me another mission and a large amount of credits. To serve Count Dooku is profitable for me. I will plant the bomb in the Coruscant Galactic Shopping Mall.'

The bastard.

**Treachery and treason**

**Theres always an excuse for it**

**And when I find the reason**

**I still cant get used to it**

**And what have you got at the end of the day ?  
What have you got to take away ?  
A bottle of whisky and a new set of lies  
Blinds on the window and a pain behind the eyes  
**

I awoke next morning and war has broken loose in the skies above Coruscant. Debris from destroyed ships rained down, destroying lives and homes. I checked my bugging device and it recorded the entrance of Mori Sinna. He went to his desk and as he activated his computer a flash from my viewing-screen told me something happened there. I viewed from my window and from a distance I could see a direct hit on the office. No way to bring him to justice anymore.

The battle raged the entire morning and that evening a bulletin on the Galactic Republic News said the battle of Coruscant was won and General Grievous on the run. The supreme Chancellor was saved by the Hero with no fear Anakin Skywalker.

Next day I tried to contact Kaagi Adin and was told by another healer that he had left for New Holstice.

The following days everything became clear and my 'friend Palpatine' turned out to be the mastermind behind this.

**Scarred for life**

**No compensation**

**Private investigations**


End file.
